Dance of the New Moon
by Poetry and Music
Summary: Due to something terrible that happened to her when she was fifteen, Bella cuts herself to cope. Flash forward two years. Will a mysterious new family be the only source of light in her midnight dark life? *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be ultra super duper harsh. Luv ya**

**Desclaimer: I dont own Twilight, as much as I wish I could own Jacobs Ultra Yummy Abs :)**

Magic was never my thing. In fact, I was kind of anti-magic, love, and fairy tales up until recently. I have scars to prove that. Little slits that went up and down both of my arms. Some of them where old and fading, while others were just scabbing over. New ones appeared every day. They were marks from the razor blade that currently sat in the little pocket of my backpack. The pain helped me focus. When I could feel my sanity slipping, when I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, when the flash-backs would rear up in a wave over my head, I would excuse myself from whatever I was doing. The little marks told a story about what flashbacks I was having at that time. The severity. The long, deep ones told that I was thinking about how it was all my fault, I could hear the gunfire in the back ground and feel his body pressed to mine, see the blood pool, and feel him go limp. I knew that it was all my fault and those were the marks that kept me from finding some creative way to kill myself. There was always a way, but I never thought about it, knowing that if I did there was no guarantee I wouldn't act upon it.

It was October when I first saw him. I was sitting alone at lunch, I never sat with anyone and people stopped sitting with me, when they walked in, a family of 5. They were the new kids that everyone was talking about, everyone besides me, that is. It was pathetic. Just a couple of new freaks coming to this circus of a high school, and it's all anyone can talk about. Just pathetic.

I didn't even look up as they walked through the cafeteria. What I didn't know was that it started raining outside so no one was eating lunch in the courtyard. Wouldn't be a problem except that now the only place for all of them to sit together was at my table. I glared at each of them in turn as they sat down and got the shock of my life. They were beautiful. There were two girls and three boys. There was one girl who was short and very feminine looking with a very slight, lean build. She had long raven black hair that was spiked in all directions. Her skin was ghostly pale skin and strange golden eyes. I mean who has golden eyes? She must wear contacts or something. The other girl was a golden blond that would make a Victoria's Secret model insanely jealous. Her sleek figure and fierce expression reminded me of a sports car. Then there were the three boys. One was taller than the others; he had very muscular arms, chiseled perfectly like a statue. He had the same snow white skin and golden eyes as the blond girl he had his arm wrapped around. Huh? Maybe the eyes were real. Who knows? Not like I was going to ask. There was another blond, a boy. This blond was more of a honey blond than a golden blond. He was leaner than the other, but still very muscular. Finally, when I thought I could get to ignore them all, one more sat down. This one, despite my best effort, got a little more than the glare I gave the rest. He was much leaner than the rest and more boyish in his features. He had gorgeous bronze hair, tousled in just the right way. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled. I glowered back, trying to convince myself to stay for lunch.

While I was contemplating what I should do in this situation, the one with the black hair speaks. "Hi, I'm Alice!" _And I'm miserable. _Instead of replying, I freeze, my pizza mid-bite and set it down. Then I glare at her. This, however, doesn't seem to deter miss perky pants. Instead her smile turns to a grin as she introduces everyone. "This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. And this is Emmet and Edward. What's your name?" I don't reply; just gather my things deciding I had a date with the girl's bathroom. Just as I stand, though, the one introduced as Edward informs me, "It's rude not to answer." I sigh, deciding it's not worth it. "I'm Bella." I promptly get up and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: Father

**A profound THANK YOU to all of those who read my story. I would like to inform you that any and all reveiews will be comended in the next chapter. PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ PLZ reveiw. All your wishes will come true if you review. Hey that rhymed:) Ill stop blabbing now so u can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just the right to use the charecters to make a puppet out of your emotions for just the joy of it.**

**Enjoy!**

I sat in the bathroom stall contemplating the silver blade that I was gripping for dear life. The way the light shone off the shiny blade just so and the sharp edges. Finally I deliberately ran the blade from one side of my arm to the other, being careful to miss the big vessels. I watched as the redness flowed from my arm and closed my eyes as I embraced the sharp pain. I deserved this, nothing less, for what I did to him. My only father. My daddy. He was dead. Because of me. What kind of monster was I? I should be the one rotting away in the ground, not him, he didn't do anything wrong. My tears and blood mingled on the ground until it became a strange shade of watered down pink.

It had been a week since that strange family had come to this god forsaken town. They still insisted on sitting at the same table as me every day. I was starting to doubt they were human. I mean, every day my glares got colder and I ate nothing. I just sat there and glared daggers at them all. Today, there was a stranger that came in to give miss pixie an envelope. Pixie said he was their father. He smiled at me, just the way my own dad would smile, the same creases in his eyes and every thing. I just couldn't take it. I bolted.

So here I was in the bathroom stall in the middle of lunch, marking my skin with new scars. My tension poured out of my arm. Finally, when I was far past just a little light headed, I took a big band-aid out of my back pack. I put it on my wound and put the date on it with a sharpie. I found out a while ago that if it doesn't heal after a certain amount of day, there could be a problem. I wanted to avoid doctors as much as possible. They ask questions, and questions ment answers, and answers ment counseling and tears. I wanted to avoid that. After I recorded the date I washed off my blade and gently wiped up the blood and tears on the floor. Finally I wrapped my blade in a paper towl, Inspected my body for any traces of my activities, and left the bathroom. Bell just rang, so I headed to my next class, biology. Unfortunently, this was the class that I had with the one named Edward. He hadn't talked to me yet, so I guess it wasn't that bad. He just smiled and I glared. I walked into the class room and immediately knew this was going to be different. He was watching for me. This was just great.


	3. Chapter 3: Biology Class

**So spring break is coming up next week so you lucky readers might have the privalage ( i know i spelled that wrong) to have more than one chapter put up every day. Lucky you. You can thank me in your reveiws. *creepy old lady voice, while stroking you hair creepily* Enjoy my pretties.**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah... twilight isn't mine... blah, blah, blah.**

As I walked into the biology room, I tried to avoid sitting next to him as much as possible. Of course with my zero social capabilities, I didn't have any friends so I didn't exactly have a ton of people to talk to. So I knid of stood there awkwardly at the door way trying as hard as I could to avoid the certain questions he would attempt to ask me. Eventualy, Mr. Baner ordered me to my seat as the bell rang. I sat down and avoided the smile _he _was giving me. Like I was his favorite person in the world. He was creeping me out. Hopfully I would be able to give some lame excuse and sneak out to the bathroom. But I was just there. I found it tedious to clean up more than once a day. I also knew I didn't give others time to heal. I sihed. I would just have to suck it up. Due to this sighe I got an eyebrow raised at me by Edward. Fortunently, Mr. Baner just started his lecture, so he couldn't say anything.

We were working on some review today so there wasn't much to do once the long winded teacher got done blabbing. I was sensing a dangerous combination building up. I finished the worksheet and was just opening my old copy of _Where the Red Fern Grows_ when he put his pen out and peered at me. I siged and put the book down. Let just get this over with. "Can I help you?" I asked bitingly. He just shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak. "How long have you lived here?" he asked. I answered, hopeing to just get him to leave me alone. "My whole life." Apparantly he was hopeing for more, but I didn't give it to him. So he asked for a new one, "What are you reading?" I simply flipped the book cover at him. "Good book." he said. I mumble some sort of mix between a _mmhhmm_ and a _whatever_. I opened the book, hopeing to get him to leave me alone. He didn't. "What does your dad do for a living?" A single tear trickled down my cheek. I stood up and left, no explination. He, of course, followed. He caught my elbow, spinning me around. "Whats wrong?" he asked. Now this took me by surprise. Immedatly, I was on the defensive. "Whats wrong? Oh, Bella, Whats wrong. I don't know. How about the fact that my dad is dead, and it's alll my fault. How about the fact that you and your family drive me crazy and make it very difficult to be nimb to the world, so my pain goes away. My life is hell, and no ones cares." I said very sarcastically, getting louder with each word. I was breathing heavey and tears just strolled down my cheeks. After that little tirade, I ran out of energy and broke down sobbing. Right there on the floor in the hall.

After a while I calmed down enough to look at him. He just stood there, shocked. "What no twanty questions? No, _Oh, hell Bella, you're a freak ? _Because I am and deserve all that you say." I whimpered. His shocked eyes softened and he crouched in front of me. "Of course not Bella. You are not a freak. You are just sad, and need a little help." I immediately refused. "No. No. No. I will not go to some dumb person so I'm not sad."

"Of course not" he said. "I just mean that you should meet my family." I thought it over for a second. "I guess..." I replied hesitantly.

**Reveiw, or the volturi will come and eat your soul.**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**OK guys, sorry for that last chapter, I started really good, than splatted. I don't know what happened. But, if you fall off the horse, you just have to get back on and try again, lets see if I can recover from that fall, shall we?**

**Also, I apologize for not putting up 2 chapters a day like I said, but my brain is just struggling for ideas and a kinda got stuck. Thanks for not abandoning me.**

**Big thanks to rose, TwilightC8zed, and Fighting Demon of 7012 for reviewing. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Yeah, if I did, id be in some awesome mansion having some form of fancy rich people food and getting a manicure with my dog. (I know writers don't get paid that much, but I can dream, right)**

**Enjoy.**

I walked in the door after school. I dumped my stuff by the door and walked into my room. I was lying on my bed with my tattered copy of _The Phantom of the Opera _**(A/N: I hate Wurthering Heights with a passion, and I love the phantom of the opera, so I made the switch)** when I glanced out my window, could have sworn someone was there, but I blinked, and they were gone. I shook my head, telling my self I was just seeing things. I glanced again, and the thick underbrush was swaying slightly, even though there was no wind. Just then the front door opened. "Bella? Is that you?" Who else? "Yeah, mom, it's me. I'll be down in a second." I took one last look out my window and started down the stairs.

The next day at school was uneventful. Until lunch, that is. I walked in the room, and was immediately squashed. I let out an ear piercing shriek. My captor abruptly released me. I turned to see the whole bunch there. All of them. Edward was glaring at the bulky one. Emmet, I think. He was ginning ear to ear despite the daggers he was being sent. I rolled my eyes and sat down quietly. They followed suite with expressions from barely suppressed excitement to sympathy. Obviously, someone couldn't keep their mouth shut. I realize I agreed to talk to them, but did they have to be so over the top? Honestly, Emmet was like a big kindergartener. Alice wasn't much better. Actually, she was worse, in her own way. The second her butt was on the chair, she was chattering full speed. I had to really struggle to even make out what she was talking about, and even then I could only catch snippets of it. "So Edward said…. And so I thought we could… oh, by the way…" I sighed heavily. Edward had shifted the target of his icy glares to Alice and began to speak. I cut him off. "Alice, breath, I can't understand what your saying." I said. She took a visibly deep breath and started over."So Edward said that we could possible hang out some time and so I thought we could go shopping in Olympia. By the way, you will love my taste of clothing and it looks like you will need a whole mew wardrobe judging by the way you dress and if we just fix that were going to be best of friends!" she said exaggeratingly slow and getting faster and more excited as she went. Edward continued to glare at her. Wow, someone was being Mr. Grouch today. It was getting on my nerves. "Edward, do you have to glare at everyone?" I snapped. They all stared at me like id grown another head. I wasn't in a good mood. I was overwhelmed by the contact with these people and I hadn't talked to anyone outside my mom and my teachers for several months. This was just too much. "I have to go" I sad suddenly. I quickly got up, collected my stuff, and dumped my food. I was just making out to the hall to go find somewhere to hide and calm down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I got a flashback.

FLASHBACK

I was walking down the street in Port Angeles. I was meeting my dad at the tiny owner run bookstore that we both loved. He had gone to get some car parts first and I had gone to the music store. A chill ran through the air. I shivered. The streets had become more deserted and it was getting dark. I was almost to the store. It had taken longer than I planned to get my new CD's. I turned the corner and that's when I spotted them. They were lounging along a boarded up bar. Laughing loud. Too loud. They where drunk. Of course they were. Just my luck. I walked a little quicker hoping beyond hope I would get to the bookstore. Soon. I had no such luck. "Hey sweetheart, where do you think your going." one said. I ignored him. By now I was almost running. I was just turning the corner to the deserted block with the bookstore on it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I felt smooth, cold metal pressed against my head. Again. "If you do what we say, we won't kill you." the loud one whispered. I whimpered. They all started laughing. I started crying. Stray tears fell down my cheeks. I had no idea what they were going to do to me. Just then one walked up to me and started groping me. Shock ran through me. They were going to rape me. I let out a startled squeak. Another came up to me and started roughly kissing me. I bit his tongue as it entered my mouth. He backhanded me. I screamed. That's when my father came out of the bookstore. He looked over to see what was going on. He froze. Then started running to me. "Bella!' he yelled. He was few feet away when there was a click. Everyone froze. The one who had the gun had turned off the safety. He pointed the gun at me. I stared down the barrel. "Don't move" he said to Charlie, "or I'll shoot." Seeing he was going to kill us both anyway, Charlie threw himself against me and I was thrown back against a brick wall behind me. I shot rang through the air. My dad went limp. I could see blood pooling on the ground. I heard the laughter fading away and the sound of footsteps. I rolled Charlie off of me. I looked at his face. It was forever frozen in a mask of pain. Then it hit me. He was dead. My daddy was dead. My best friend. The only one who seemed to understand me. The one who taught me to ride a bike. Who I clung to on the first day of school. The one who got me out of countless groundings. He was gone. Forever. No. this couldn't be. "Daddy?" I said. "Daddy, wake up. Daddy, it's me, Bella. Daddy, don't leave me." I was choking on my words. Tears were poring down my cheeks. I looked at my hands. They were red from trying to get him to wake up. This couldn't be happening to me. My daddy couldn't be dead. If I hadn't taken so long at the music store, I would have been here sooner and my daddy would still be alive. It was all my fault. What had I done?

END FLASHBACK

That hand. It didn't belong. With the sound of drunken laughter and gunshots in my ears, I twirled around. He was back. The drunk man. He came back for me. I punched him in the jaw and ran as fast as I could, half sobbing, half screaming. I only got about ten feet when I collapsed, sobbing. I curled on me side waiting for him to come back for me. To finish me off. To take me to my daddy. When he did, I was surprised that he didn't just shoot me. Instead, he picked me up very gently. He carried me into the parking lot of the school and set me down in the back seat of a silver Volvo. I looked up, fearful of what he was going to do to me. Then I snapped out of it. I saw that it was Edward, not the drunk man. I broke down sobbing even harder. He made soft soothing sounds and stroked my hair while I curled up against him and ruined his shirt with my tears. When I calmed down, he spoke. "Bella, what happened?" _Awe shit. _I thought.

**Now you know what happened to Bella and her dad. Pretty please review.**


End file.
